DXW One Night Stand Special: The Comeback
Results *1. Joe Higashi made his DXW in-ring debut. *2. Guitar Hero Girls (Judy Nails & Midori) made their DXW in-ring debuts. *3. Philip J. Fry made his in-ring debut. After the match, the lights went out, and when the lights came back on, Mokuba Kaiba hits Manny with a steel chair. Mokuba places the chair on a grounded Manny and Timmy plants Manny on the chair with Wishing Star Press and the crowd boos loudly. Timmy & Mokuba kneel down and raises their fists and shouts Bangarang to the crowd. *4. Vicky distracted the referee while Tammy sprayed Chloe with a can of hairspray. After the match, The Mistresses of Society (Lord Dominator & Zeena) rushes to the ring and attacking Chloe until the crowd cheers as Zangya rush in and Mistresses of Society escape unharmed. Zangya picks Chloe up and Zangya hits Chloe with Pure Beauty and the crowd was cheering and booing at Zangya. Zangya grabs the mic and she'll be planning the #1 contender for DXW Global Women's Championship against either Jackinna or Kana at DXW One Night Stand: Indy 500 Special, then she leaves. *5. Code Monkeys (Dave & Jerry) made their DXW in-ring debut. During the match to the end, Enzo & Big Cass were setting up for Bada Boom-Shaka-Laka on Jerry until The White Tigers (Rei Kon & Rai Chou) rushes to the ring and attacking Enzo & Cass and Code Monkeys until the referee stops the match. After the match after layed both teams down, The White Tigers look at Enzo & Cass' DXW Global Tag Team Championship belts and raises it as the crowd boos at them. *6. The Twins (Billy Green & Mac Green) and TM61 (Shane Thorne & Nick Miller) made their DXW in-ring debuts. *7. Before the match as Naruto Uzumaki comes to the ring, he and Gohan are started brawling each other to the back. During the match to the end, Kinnon sets up for the Gore until The Young Bucks (Matt Jackson & Nick Jackson) rushes in to pull Kinnon out of the ring and hits him with Superkicks. Then they bring him back to the ring and Adam Cole hits Kinnon with Superkick as well, then hits Kinnon with the Panama Sunrise and deliver a shocking victory. After the match, Gohan and Naruto continue to brawl back to the ring and Gohan hits Naruto with the Masenko, but Naruto counters and hits Gohan with the Shonen Jump as the crowd cheers loudly. *8. During the back-and-forth match to the end, Kana was locking Jackinna up with the Kana Lock. When Jackinna was reaching for the ropes until the bell rings that the time expired. But, no win and Jackinna is still the Global Women's Champion. After the match, Jackinna and Kana are shaking each other's hands until Revy rushes to the ring and hits Jackinna and Kana with the kendo stick. Revy hits Kana with the Revy Revolver and hits Jackinna with the Revy Rock Stunner and the crowd boos at Revy as she raises Jackinna's DXW Global Women's Championship belt until Zangya rushes to the ring and hits Revy from behind with German Suplex and hits her with the Pure Beauty. Zangya looks at the DXW Global Women's Championship belt and raises it as the crowd cheers and boos at her to close the show. Miscellaneous *DXW Founder & Owner Torrin Fluker was standing in the middle of the 6-sided ring and told everyone that the reason why DXW has been on hiatus because DXW Labor Pain and Hardcore Halloween and other PPVs got canceled due to Comcast Xfinity cut off his cable and wifi from last August of 2016 because of the bill. Fluker then told that Adrenaline and Unleashed will be back once he uses his computer and gets his cable/wifi back when he move to his new house. Then he announces that all the titles are on the line as the champs will take on the newcomers, a newcomer has been signed to DXW, and it will Jackinna vs. Kana for the Global Women's Title in the main event. Torrin then told the DXW Faithful that "It's good to be back! This is better than ROH! This s better than EMW! This is better than ACW! Welcome to the rebirth of D...X...MOTHERFUCKIN' W, BITCHES! Start the show! DEUCES!!!" The crowd then cheers as "Jumpman" by Drake & Future plays as Torrin walks out of the ring to backstage. *A promo of Milakin's return was shown during the event. *A promo of Jackinori Rokujou-Jackson's debut was shown during the event. Category:Destruction of Xtreme Wrestling Category:DXW Specials Category:2017